


Sick Newt

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Newt is sick, the gang takes care of him.





	Sick Newt

Newt wasn't used to coming down with muggle illnesses, in fact, he didn't know it was possible until he came down with a nasty bout of the flu. He could barely move or get out of bed, but thankfully he had Tina, Queenie and Jacob to take care of him. Tina was fussing around him plumping up his pillows and getting him blankets constantly, it was really quite cute. Queenie kept brewing him special teas to help him felt better, although the sickness didn't seem to want to leave him alone. Jacob kept baking pastries and although the last thing Newt wanted to do was look at them, he would be happy to have them once he was feeling better. They would help him regain his strength after not eating for several days. But out of all of them, his creatures were the most concerned. The Niffler kept looking at him, then scurrying away frightened. Pickett wouldn't leave his side and the Demiguise kept patting his head, thinking it would help. Even though Newt hated to feel this way, he was happy for the comfort of his friends and creatures.


End file.
